


YOI: (Just keep on believing) Our Future Must Be Present on the Ice

by C-chan (1001paperboxes)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, The King and the Skater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan
Summary: An interview with Phichit Chulanont regarding the upcoming production of The King and the Skater On Ice, followed by excerpts of the show's programme and reminiscences on the casting and rehearsal process.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Mila Babicheva & Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Holidays!!! on Ice (2019)





	1. An Interview with Phichit Chulanont

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asario/gifts).



> This was fun to write, if a little unconventional in format. I hope you enjoy!

#### Behind The King and the Skater On Ice!!!!

##### We sit down with Phichit Chulanont, Producer, Director, and Choreographer of The King and the Skater On Ice

**So, tell us a little about yourself.**

Phichit Chulanont: Well, as you know, my name is Phichit Chulanont. I'm one of the top figure skaters ever to come out of Thailand, two time Four Continents silver medalist and one time Bronze medalist, Gold medalist in the 2021 Grand Prix series, and three-time Bronze medalist at Worlds. And my personal favourite: the figure skater with the highest number of social media followers for the ninth year running. (Hi Chu~Chus!) 

On top of that, I've had the great pleasure these last couple years of performing in various Stars on Ice concerts the world over, and choreograph routines for competitive and showcase pieces alike. You may have seen my piece for Yasmine Lari last year, which helped her snag the silver at Worlds. I'm especially proud of that one.

But that's not what you're here to talk to me about. 

This year, I've finally been able to do something I've been dreaming about since I was a child: I'm bringing _The King and the Skater_ to Thailand in an all new on ice spectacular!

**What inspired you to create this show?**

PC: _The King and the Skater_ was the first movie I ever watched, and has remained my favourite through the years. As you can probably imagine, it was the movie that inspired me to pick up skating in the first place! 

On top of that, there's not a huge tradition of ice skating in Thailand, even to this day. Which is a shame; it's a great sport, and offers a lot of fun and opportunity. I'm hoping that by bringing this new interpretation of this story home, I can help inspire the next generation of Thai skaters and help us bring more quality performers and competitors to the international stage.

**Okay, but why The King and the Skater? What's the appeal? Which one's your favourite?**

PC: Wow, you're not going easy with your questioning, are you? Well, I'm pretty sure I'm contractually obligated to say The King and the Skater VIII, since I got to make a quick cameo as one of the five future Thai Skating Saviors, but The King and the Skater V will always be my go-to for a good time. Something about the entire Thai court experiencing winter for the first time really hits home with me. My first winter in Detroit was a doozy—I didn't even have a proper winter coat at first! And trust me, you need to bundle up during Detroit winters. It's orders of magnitude colder than anything I'd experience back home. The costume team did a really fantastic job keeping Thai flair in the winter wear, though. I mean, it's not all practical, but I'd honestly consider buying something in that kind of style if it was on the market!

Oh. And I can't forget the original either. I watched it so often when I was little, I wore the tape out. I now have two copies, and have been watching it a bunch as I prepared for this show. Still holds up, even after almost thirty years. Actually, it's better than some of the more recent entries in the franchise, since they used a lot more practical effects back in the day.

**How do you feel about the Amara Stuart cycle?**

PC: It's hard to recast people in movies. In stage shows, it's easier, because there doesn't need to be the same sort of continuity. Swapping to Amara gave them a chance to keep the shows fresh by exploring another generation of skaters. Plus, dealing with someone who's actually grown up with the anachronistic nature of both sides of her family was really neat.

And, I mean, there's never really enough representation of the southeast asian diaspora in movies, so seeing a Thai-English actress take on the role was great. And it really lent a sense of verisimilitude to the role.

**So what can you tell us about your production?**

PC: Well, it's mainly based on the first King and the Skater movie, though there's bits from films two and three thrown in as well. Also one or two original surprises, to make the best use of our new medium. I'm hoping to keep enough options open that we can make this an annual tradition if audience reception is good enough. I've already mapped out some ideas for The King and the Skater On Ice II and III, should I be lucky enough to get that far. But we'll get through this year's performance, first.

All in all, expect to have a good time with some fan favourite songs, the characters you've come to love and enjoy.

**I hear you moved away from shedding too much villainous light on the revolutionary forces.**

PC: It’s a bit of a complicated issue, especially if we want to travel internationally. It’s best to have both sides be equal, as different sides of the same coin, where both are flawed but have their benefits. I’d like the audience to think for themselves about what they want to see, and whose side they think is correct. Of course, that won’t stop our protagonists from being the same, but there’s always room to explore old characters in new ways. Hopefully, the end result is enjoyable.

**How much card fighting should we expect to see?**

PC: A surprisingly large amount, actually! It took a while to figure out how to combine that element into our work, but once we hit on using some of the more humanoid cards and having them do their own battles on the ice, well, I think what we ended up with is pretty neat. 

**Do you have a favourite card?**

PC: The Singing and Dancing Broadsword, bar none! There's just something about sentient, musical weaponry that is so cool! And while we couldn't exactly make it tap dance on ice, I hope you'll be pleased with how we incorporated it into our repertoire.

**You chose not to cast yourself in either of the two main roles.**

PC: I considered it, but, I mean, what is The King and the Skater without the underlying love story? And why hunt for chemistry when you could just hire the most notorious couple to rock the ice skating world in the past two decades? Especially when one of them is your old college roommate.

There's probably never going to be another Victor Nikiforov. And while his body can't quite keep up with the competitors these days (please don't tell him I said that!) he really was perfect to capture Arthur's capabilities and range.

And casting Yuuri [Katsuki] as the king might be a little controversial, especially since he'll be playing a not-quite-Thai king in front of a very Thai audience, but it accentuates the otherness, opened up some neat casting choices that I was able to exploit, and gave me the opportunity to both better direct and choreograph their pieces. 

But don't worry, Chu~Chus, I've still got my showcase moments! I'll be playing a couple dozen smaller roles, which, trust me, is sometimes even more fun than being the star. I love being able to put on a different costume and perform an entirely different style of piece in a way that I wouldn't get if I had to keep the integrity of a lead role. It's a different kind of demanding, but one that definitely works better in my role as a wearer of many hats.

Oh, and I should also mention, while I did choreograph a lot of the pieces that they're in, especially the larger group numbers, Lay Your Heart Down on the Ice, which we stole from The King and the Skater 3, is a Nikiforov Original.

**There really are a lot of big names in this production.**

PC: Well, I had the good fortune with working and befriending a lot of the best skaters out there in my time on the competitive circuit.

Plus, the annual tradition of "Onsen on Ice: Victor with Friends" in Hasetsu has really helped most of us friends stick together, so you can blame Victor for that. A lot of my talent is farmed from there, though there's a few new names appearing as well, and I've managed to snag a couple local talents where I can.

**So can we expect to see more big names and talent in future shows?**

PC: We can only hope!

* * *

The King and the Skater On Ice!!! will be playing at IMPACT arena Muang Thong Thani in Bangkok from December 29th. For details ticket information, please visit https://kingandtheskaterlivebk.com. For more news about The King and the Skater On Ice, follow #shallweskatebk on most social media sites


	2. Programme and Reminiscences

#### Synopsis

Once upon a time, a man named Arthur arrived in a beautiful kingdom. But all was not well: the kingdom was ruled by a king who had lost his confidence, and the people were beginning to take to the streets, demanding revolution. Invited into the court, Arthur learned of the King’s plights, and that of the royal family.

But as they soon learned, Arthur had a secret: he was a skater and a mighty card warrior from the future. He taught the king, the royal family, and the kingdom happiness through skating and card games.

But what was to come when Arthur returned to his own time?

#### Cast and Creatives

#####  **Arthur Stuart** : Victor Nikiforov

Victor Nikiforov is one of the most decorated skaters in history. Among his many accomplishments are 5 Grand Prix gold medals, 4 World Champion golds, 7 Four Continents, and 2 Olympic gold medals, making him one of the few athletes to have pulled off a back-to-back Olympic win. His annual ice show, Onsen on Ice: Victor with Friends remains an international hit, bringing many skate enthusiasts to Japan each year.

When not on the ice himself, Victor enjoys breeding poodles, relaxing in Hatsetsu’s famous hot springs, and training and choreographing routines for the next generation of rising stars of the skating world.

#####  **King Chakri** : Yuuri Katsuki

Yuuri Katsuki is a lover of poodles, video games, and katsudon. He equally enjoys performing on ice and training the next generation of skaters. While he is perhaps best known internationally for bringing eros to the ice and breaking his now-husband’s world record for the free skate, he hopes to bring a more refined performance to this royal role.

Thanks to mom, dad, Mari, and everyone else who helped him get here today.

* * *

Convincing Victor and Yuuri to be part of the cast had been vital to Phichit’s plan for success. After all, there was no The King and the Skater without a king and a skater, and while he was sure that others could fill the roles, there had never been a better choice than his former roommate and his husband.

They had the chemistry. They had the height difference and pair-skating experience. Having very European and Asian features and several years of choreographic experience between them didn’t hurt, either.

In all, they were _perfect_.

And really, they’d been more than happy to take on the roles. Victor was overjoyed to learn that he was going to take on a lead role. And while Yuuri had been, well, a little more nervous than ecstatic at the news, the idea of performing beside Victor was too much to pass up on.

It meant leaving training in the hands of the Nishigoris for a few months, but they were used to it by now. They could skype in for lessons when it was essential, and Yuuko and Takeshi were both more than capable of handing the younger students when it wasn’t.

And Toshio and Hiroko were overjoyed to take care of the puppers, freeing them up completely for their extended stay in Bangkok.

Living with Yuuri again was going to be a great experience, especially since they had more than a room to share between them this time. Having Victor there would add another dimension. And maybe it would feel a little like intruding on the lovers’ time every now and again, but Phichit had enough on his hands between preparing the show and keeping up with the Chu~Chus and Victuuri fanclub on social media. Both were going to absolutely EXPLODE when he announced his house guests! There had already been some rumours spreading, but he’d been careful not to confirm or deny anything. The information would come when he was good and ready to share it with the perfect photo of Victor and Yuuri doing something cute and candid.

All in all, just having them there with him was a dream come true. Being able to spend the time putting on Phichit’s dream performance just put it over the top. This was absolutely going to be the best experience ever!

* * *

#####  **Crown Prince Monkut** : Otabek Altin

Otabek Altin made a name for himself in his senior debut year by winning bronze in the World Figure Skating Championships. Since then, he’s seen many podiums and has been lucky enough to be invited to perform around the world. He is especially known for his athletic skate style, including highly technical programs. When not skating, Otabek can often be found DJ-ing in local clubs and creating music mixes for friends. Love to Yura and my family. Keep rocking.

* * *

The crown prince in the original movies was known for being especially crisp and clean in his movements, always very regal, and always very professional. And while Otabek perhaps was a little old to fill the role, his height allowed him to still easily play a younger character.

Otabek was splitting his time between their arena and DJ-ing for the Sub Zero Ice Skate Club, who must have been salivating at the idea of bringing in an Olympic bronze medalist to provide music in their rinks. Phichit had tried to talk Otabek into mentioning the achievement in his bio—it as an Olympic medal after all!—but the man was steadfast in his decision to only mention one medal by name, and letting it be his first. It was a sentimental favourite, apparently. Even if some, like their Russian friends, had had stronger first seasons.

At one point, while they were discussing scheduling, Phichit was sure he'd head mention of a ring.

He’d almost posted about the rumour, but all three of the triplets had converged upon him at once, confiscating his phone and changing the settings so that he’d have to complete a scavenger hunt in order to learn his new password.

Whether this was newfound sibling pride or just another antic for their YouTube channel, he wasn’t sure. But hey; everyone was having fun at least.

* * *

#####  **Princess Madee** : Axel Nishigori

According to legend, Axel Nishigori was born with skates already on her feet, ready to take to the ice. More practically, she’s been making waves in the skating world since she did her first synchronized skating routine with her sisters at age 8. She’s glad to be spending more time with Lutz and Loop. 

Hi and thanks to mom and dad back home, and to the Katsuki-Nikiforovs, and her coaches who helped make this possible!

#####  **Princess Malee** : Lutz Nishigori

Lutz has been on the ice since before she can remember. A third generation skater, she’s glad to bring her skills and talents to The King and the Skater, and to share this experience with her sisters. The brains to Axel’s beauty and Loop’s brawn, Lutz is the mastermind behind many of the triplets’ great social media adventures. Follow us!

#####  **Princess Mayuree** : Loop Nishigori

Loop is definitely the brawn of this operation, and the one you’re most likely to find on the bottom of any sisterly lifts. Always glad to be a support to her sisters, Loop is excited to be performing with them this year in The King and the Skater. Thanks to Mom and Dad, the wind beneath our wings, and to everyone who helped us get here today!

* * *

Casting the Nishigori triplets as the three eldest daughters had been a stroke of genius. After all, they brought with them a natural chemistry with their “father,” and having three of them made for a great troupe with which to wrangle the younger, local skaters who would be rounding out the appropriately large Royal Family. Incorporating their synchronized experience allowed for some neat moments in the choreography, too, which was fun to explore.

And apparently it was a nice break for Takeshi and Yuuko, having the house to themselves for a change, even if the rink was going to keep them busy as ever.

When they weren't needed for rehearsal, the three were often off recording various antics—pranks, experiences, funny mini-interviews with others in the cast, and whatever else they could think of—and uploading them all to their video channels.

Really, it was a toss-up as to whether he or they were going to create more social media hype for the show.

It was nice to finally have competition in that arena, but Phichit wasn't going to lose without a fight!

* * *

#####  **Satra** : Jean-Jacques LeRoy

It’s JJ Style!

International skating star JJ is proud to lead the revolutionary forces in The King and the Skater On Ice!!! He looks forward to invigorating your spirit and bringing you to your feet once more in this performance. Selected past roles: The Doctor Who On Ice Experience (Captain Jack, u/s Doctor); The Nutcracker On Ice (Nutcracker); Ace Attorney: An Objectionable Icecapade (Godot; u/s Phoenix Wright); Stars on Ice World Tour (5 seasons)

Isabella: Je t’adore.

Maman et Papa: Merci à toujours.

Merci à Dieu pour tous.

* * *

JJ was definitely the most experienced performer in the cast. Not that it was too surprising; the man was born to be in front of an audience. And while Phichit had been focusing his attention on bringing attention to skating in Thailand, Canada had no such need for a skating ambassador. So while there were certainly some sponsorship deals still: cereal boxes and commercials using his name and likeness because he was one of the most well-known skaters in recent Canadian history, he’d been spending most of his time travelling around the world to perform in shows of all sorts and natures. 

He’d even created a reality show where ice skaters tried to master hockey. Apparently it had been big in Toronto.

While Arthur and the king were meant to be the emotional and sentimental favourites of the show, it was important that the antagonist be someone that the audience could connect to as well. Phichit had tried hard to make the role not villainous, and while JJ almost seemed to despair not being able to chew on scenery or be precisely the Gaston figure, being an Enjolras was also admirable.

And so far, in their dress rehearsals, he’d brought the audience to their feet cheering every time. Phichit could only wait and see what the reactions to JJ’s Satra would be with the skating world at large.

* * *

#####  **Lawan** : Sara Crispino

Sara is proud to be making her great and triumphant return to the ice after retiring with an Achilles’ tendon injury two seasons ago. The 2022 Olympic bronze medalist in women’s single ice skating, she is proud to be representing both Italy and the spirit of revolution on the ice for you.

Love to Mom, Dad, and Mickey always. <3

* * *

Phichit wasn't sure who'd been angrier when Sara had been cast to play the secondary romantic lead: Michele or Yuri. Apparently Sara had been doing her fair share of flirting, too, which hadn't helped matters in the least, and had left Yuri foaming at the mouth on more than one occasion, if the triplets' instagram posts were accurate in the least.

But Otabek was steadfast as always, playing the romantic scenes well, and showing Sara off at her most beautiful. The two had found it difficult trying to master the necessary pairs steps; indeed, they'd had to hire a pairs coach to help them prepare, but it had been worthwhile. The end result was exquisite.

And Otabek was well-suited for lifts with his relatively muscular build. It was really kind of hot (and Phichit was one of the straighter members of the assembled group!)

There really hadn't been good roles for Emil and Michele this year, but Phichit was already planning for next time. The modern world had some great characters that they would be perfect for, if they got green-lit for Act Two. And Lawan didn't make it out of the first movie alive, so at the very least, he wouldn't have to worry about _that_ problem next year.

* * *

#####  **Apinya** : Yuri Plisetsky

Yuri Plisetsky currently holds the record as the youngest winner of the triple crown of Grand Prix, European, and World Cup championships, and is the two-time world record holder for highest short program score. Expect to see his triumphant return to the competitive world in the next season.

* * *

Honestly, it wasn’t the best thing that Yuri was there to play Apinya. It was the result of a series of unfortunate events that had effectively taken him out at the end of last season, and required his recovery to stretch through the off-season and into the beginning of the next one, far enough that his whole season was going to either be very abbreviated, or skipped entirely.

Since Otabek was coming anyway, Yuri had all but strong-armed his way into a role. He’d take the rest of the season to prepare for the next one, and work on getting his jumps back to their normal level with his rehabilitated body.

It was going to take time and effort, but having the performances would help with their downgraded jumps. He’d get his stamina back at least, and then the technique could come later.

In the meantime, it was nice to have such a lithe, androgynous figure ready to fill the role of Apinya.

And really, he wasn’t sure what Yuri had done to keep his form; taller than it had been when he’d first competed at the senior level by almost half a foot, but still with much of the grace of his younger self. Perhaps it was genetics, or perhaps judicious use of androgen blockers. (There was some on the circuit as to whether or not Yuri identified more as agender, but Phichit had never asked; it had never been his place.) Whatever it was, it made Yuri perfect for the mythical being that was effervescently omnipresent, giving messages and beginning the songs.

Yuri could pull it off like no-one else could. And for that, it was well worth all that it had taken to get him there.

* * *

#####  **Flowery Flow and Others** : Mila Babicheva

Mila’s home is in Russia, but her heart is on the ice, wherever that may be. As such, she is overjoyed to bring her heart to you in this inaugural production of The King and the Skater On Ice!!! Olympic Bronze medalist and two-time World Champion, Mila adds to the array of talent on display at this performance, and is glad to add a bit of flare to every role she fills.

* * *

Sara’s one request in being cast as Lawan was that Mila be involved as well. The two had been going on girls’ nights regularly, apparently, and had spent no time in getting caught up with the latest news and gossip from the past two years.

Apparently being off the circuit had been near-social suicide for Sara, and Mila changed internet handles often enough that there had been no good way to keep track through them all. (Really, Phichit had only managed through being so constantly online as to see all but one of her Changing Handles announcements, and Leo had caught that last one in his absence, thank goodness.

It was good to see them reconnect, though.

And if this was what finally convinced Mila to stick with one handle for longer than two months, then it would be a worthwhile reunion indeed.

* * *

#####  **Chameleon Camo and Others** : Christophe Giacometti

Christophe Giacometti is back and sexier than ever! Come join him in the card battle of a lifetime upon the ice. Former World Champion, Christophe is the host of several shows broadcast in Switzerland and internationally. Catch him on the Great Swiss Baking Show and Project Paws, among others.

Je t’adore à tous. #CHAMELELOVE.

* * *

Chris definitely stood out in the card crowd, being the tallest person in that part of the cast by about half a foot. It caused some interesting choreographic choices, but it was worth it for having him in the cast. Chris was amazing, able to bring an artistic sense that was both full of chewing on scenery and sexy at the same time. It worked for the selection of cards and characters he represented, and it was nice to have someone that would have a good time in the skin-tight suits needed for some of the outfits.

Chris was a fun and generous performer, able to make everyone he worked with look good. He’d been ruthless in competition, without a doubt, but in a cooperative setting, he was charming and funny and flirty, yes, but also quick to get down to business and get things done.

Maybe that’s why he’d gotten that far in the performing and hosting world.

But regardless, he was an absolute treat to have in the cast, and Phichit was overjoyed that he’d agreed to join the lineup and bring this performance to life.

* * *

#####  **Great Pyrrhenese and Others** : Seung Gil Lee

Olympic Bronze Medalist. Two-time Four Continents Silver Medalist. Lover of Siberian Huskies.

Thanks to my coach and family.

* * *

Honestly, Phichit hadn’t expected Seung-Gil to agree to this gig. He’d asked because Seung-Gil was his friend, and because it was hard to imagine a world in which he didn’t at least ask, but Seung-Gil had always been so serious, he thought something so trivial as an ice show would actually be somewhat beneath him; at least one where there was such a fantastical plot.

But Seung-Gil had actually been one of the first to agree, and one of the first to offer to help in securing the rights needed to bring the production to light.

Perhaps it was friendly loyalty, or perhaps it was a chance to try something new. Or perhaps, like him, Seung-Gil was a fan of the movies.

No matter the reason, the project probably never would have come to light within him, and he owed Seung-Gil a large debt of gratitude.

* * *

#####  **Moonstone and Others** : Guang-Hong Ji

Guang-Hong is proud to be making his Thai debut in The King and the Skater On Ice!!! A two-time Four Continents medalist, he is exited to be playing all sorts of roles within this fantastical world.

Shall we skate?

#####  **Sunstone and Others** : Leo de la Iglecia

Leo de la Iglecia is overjoyed to be here among his friends, performing in The King and the Skater On Ice!!!! A two time Grand Prix bronze medalist and Four Continents silver medalist, Leo is glad to be back on the ice in front of an amazing audience. Thanks to God and my family for bringing me here.

Shall we skate?

* * *

Leo and Guang-Hong had always been a packaged deal. It had been amazing seeing them become even more of one over the years. He’d been the best man at their wedding, and had been one of the many people crying at the star-studded reception.

They were going to be celebrating their second anniversary during the third week of the show. Phichit was excited to show them a good time to celebrate after they’d finished their performance for the night.

* * *

#####  **Singing and Dancing Broadsword and Others** : Kenjirou Minami

Minami is overjoyed to be here! It’s great to be taking part in this new version of an old classic with a bunch of awesome skaters. (Grand Prix Bronze, 2023.) Thanks to mom and dad and Sakurai-sensei back home.

Shall we skate?

* * *

Minami had been a later addition to their clique, but he had fit in like a fish in water. And he’d managed to make himself a home in no time flat, becoming fast internet- and offline friends with Phichit, just like he’d been with Leo and Guang-Hong from their junior days.

His energy was perfect for the role of the singing and dancing broadsword, and with his showmanship only increasing with age, he’d soon be making just as much a splash in the professional skating world as he and JJ were.

Maybe the judges had never grasped on him quite as much as they had some of the others, but he was an absolute fan favourite. And in the world of skating past competition age, that meant a lot.

He look forward with working with Minami again and again in the years to come.

* * *

#####  **Crown of Grace and Others** : Phichit Chulanont

Director, Producer, Choreographer, Phichit is OVERJOYED to be making his directorial debut, and to be playing so many amazing characters in The King and the Skater On Ice!!! 

Two time Four Continents silver medalist and one time Bronze medalist, Gold medalist in the 2021 Grand Prix series, and three-time Bronze medalist at Worlds. (Hi Chu~Chus!)

I hope you enjoy the show, and everyone’s hard work that’s gone into making this a reality.

Shall we skate?

* * *

And for Phichit?

For Phichit this was years of hard work. 

For Phichit, this was a dream come true.

For Phichit, this was an experience to spend almost two full months with the people he was lucky enough to call his friends, and some of the best young skaters in Thailand, who were filling out the cast beyond what he’d been able to fill with his friends. 

Together, they were going to put on a show that none of them would ever forget.

Together, they were going to inspire children to become skaters, and adults to reconnect with a sport that they’d perhaps forgotten or discounted.

Together, they were going to make magic happen.

It was going to be amazing.

Phichit couldn’t wait.


End file.
